The Pieces That Lead To Forever
by Shining Hearts
Summary: [Fluff][OneShot][MichiHaru] Haruka reflects on how much Michiru really means to her and affected her life and outlook on it.  Better than it sounds.  Really sweet at the end [in my opinon] please [R&R] and give me some feedback! [rated for saftey]


**A/N: Haruka/Michiru from Haruka's POV. In her thoughts for the most part, and it kind of turns into a reminiscing thing. Eh, hard to explain, but it is PURE fluff. I love the end though.**

-.-.-

My whole life. My whole life it seems like there are just pieces of a puzzle that I cannot put together. But even worse than that, before I met you, Kaioh Michiru, it was like I was trying to fit those pieces together in complete darkness.

From the very moment I met you, I knew you were important. I knew you were someone I wanted to know… someone I needed with all of my being.

From the very first word you spoke, the lights in that room with the puzzle in my head went on, and I knew they would stay on as long as I had you around.

Over time, you helped me fill in those big spaces that I needed to fill, it was as if your hand guided mine as I put them together.

The piece telling me I was a senshi, what you did that day – I could honestly say that that day was the one when I knew I was in love with you, but I think I have been since the beginning, I just have that feeling.

But I was scared, and instead of trying to fill in the pieces which you held invitingly in your soft hands for me to complete with you, I ran. I ran, the wind blowing in my hair, trying to deny my feelings for you. Soon you became my closest friend, and I would call myself a baka for even feeling something for you that could ruin our relationship. I began shamelessly flirting with other women besides you – do you remember Michi-chan? Do you remember when I had two of the four inner senshi wrapped around my finger and our princess?

Then that faithful day when we met our fates, and I was sure my heart had been ripped out of my chest when you sacrificed yourself for me. That was the day – I saw it in your eyes as you fell to the ground, I saw the love in your eyes and I knew if you were not going to survive, then I didn't want to either, because I would rather be stuck in hell for all of eternity than to live for one hour without your warmth at my side.

Do you remember Michi, the day I told you of my love? Because I do. I remember it perfectly as we were standing on a beautiful little bridge over the calm river in Ichinohashi Park, the river calm, the wind blowing gently. Do you remember how I took your hands in mine and for a moment – it was only a moment but it felt like it lasted for forever – when I looked in to your eyes, and you in mine, and we just seemed caught in the depths? Do you remember the feeling of our lips touching softly for the first time? Because I do, I remember the warmth and how at home it felt to touch your lips with mine, and I remember that day I finished my puzzle, the last piece in place. I had my purpose, and I would follow it to the ends of the earth.

Looking at it, now years later it still implanted in to my head, it was a picture of us, sitting on a hill, the grass seeming to move in a non-existent wind, both clad in our senshi fukus my feet on the hill below me, my knees slightly up while yours were curled gracefully in front of your slim figure, your hand gently in mine, forever at my face, my lips kissing your knuckles. In the far background I could see the inner senshi and koneko-chan all laughing happily, and off to the side were Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan, a small smile playing on both of their lips, and as I remember the puzzle of what I was supposed to do with my life, I could not imagine it in any better way. But what I remember most was the look in both of our eyes, the look that said love, the look that said _Forever_.

I remember Michi, every battle we ever fought, and some of them pain me, because I feel that pang in my chest every time you are injured. I always wonder – will you ever be completely safe? Isn't it my job to protect you? But never do you blame me as you should for my faults, never do you point an accusatory finger at me saying I should have been faster or stronger or more compassionate. Never do you point out my many flaws – flaws being one thing that you don't have any of. Do you think the same of me Michi-chan? Of course not, who could not see my flaws? But still I wonder.

Do you remember the last battle we fought before the great peace came? Do you remember when we turned against our own friends and had to hurt our own princess to accomplish it? And in the end, no matter how good our intentions may have been, we still failed. But you were not angry – you were not irate at me for suggesting such a plan, all you asked of me was to touch me one last time, and there was nothing I would have rather done. I grasped your hand as I knew I was dying, and I knew that there would be no other way I would have rather died, I felt your warmth, that electric surge I get when I feel you next to me, even as our forms faded, and I can tell you at that moment I died happy – knowing that I would be with you and that koneko-chan would win, she would do the job that we could not.

"Ruka-chan?" I hear you whisper in the night, cuddled next to me as my thoughts drift.

"Hai, Michi-chan?" I ask just as softly, planting a gentle, loving kiss on your forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" you asked, sincerity and curiosity in your tender voice – your voice that so reminded me of waves lapping up on a beach somewhere, calming and peaceful.

I thought about it for a moment before kissing her softly on the nose and saying, truthfully, "You."

You giggled softly muffling the tiny sound with your hand, snuggling closer to me, seeking warmth. "'Ruka?" You ask me again, curiosity lacing your tone.

"Hmm?" I asked, burying my nose in your hair.

"When did you start loving me?" You asked, still gentle curiosity in your calming tenor.

"From the beginning," I said in to your ear. Seemingly content with my answer, you closed your eyes and I watched you, and I, thinking you were in a gentle slumber, closed my eyes too before finishing my thought, "And until the end, my love."

"Forever." I heard you, my angel, murmur and felt a gentle kiss on my lips before we both fell asleep, nestled in each other's loving embrace, dreaming about all the wonderful things to come.

-.-.-

**F I N**

-.-.-

**You guys like? I've always wanted to do a Michiru/Haruka fic from Haruka's POV. If it doesn't make sense (PLEASE tell me if it doesn't) try reading it again, a short summary would probably be, 'Haruka thinking back on how Michiru helped her find herself throughout their times together' I guess.**

**I don't know. Oh, and I have two other Sailor Moon fics if you'd like to read them, they are both Seiya / Usagi based; one is a one-shot, only Seiya/Usagi pretty much, a little Mamo/Setsuna, and the other one… well all of the senshi have a love interest and it'll be a long story, that I just started, but I'd love it if you read it, that is if you wanted to.**

**Anywho, PLEASE review, I want to know how my writing skills are with writing one of these kinds of fics, because I was thinking about writing another one, but if it stinks I don't want to write another one.**

**See the button?**

…

**Down…**

**Down some more…**

**Little more…**

**THERE! Right under this, hit it and tell me what you think! -**


End file.
